Revenge
by RacheKnowsNoEnd
Summary: "While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for yourself" OC/? Slash
1. Orgins

_While seeking revenge, dig two graves_

_ - one for yourself._

Daniel Rache was walking through the crowded streets of New York City, looking around at all the mindless people who were unaware of the things that go bump in the night; the things being kept from them. Daniel was following a woman with short red hair through the streets, at a distance so she wouldn't notice him, and this is what his entire life had been built up to. He had trained for hours thinking about this moment; the moment he finally got his revenge and held his parents murderer accountable for her actions. Natasha Romanoff was the woman's name, and though she may not look it, she was one of the deadliest people on the planet right now.

"Watch it, jackass!" A random man Daniel had bumped into shouted, bringing him out of his reverie.

Daniel didn't pay the man another second of attention as he saw Natasha glance behind her, and Daniel quickly gave the man the finger and shouted at him that he would walk wherever he wanted. He knew that any suspicious action would be picked up by her, and Daniel felt a sense of relief as she turned back around and kept walking normally.

Daniel was a teenager when his life was turned upside down; his parents were taken from him. He had always been different; his parents had noticed that at a young age and so cared for him, loved him, and encouraged that he explore 'the gifts' he was given, as they would say. It wasn't extremely noticeable things; Daniel just moved a little faster, was a little stronger than other people. After his parents death, he was taken in by an Uncle he had never met before and told the truth; His parents were murdered by Natasha Romanoff, an international spy. His Uncle Alex told him about A.I.M, an organization that he was apart of that could help him get his retribution against The Black Widow. That was when Daniel threw away his old name and adopted a new one, he threw himself into training and learning everything he could about Natasha Romanoff - he read everything he could find about her exploits, he learned Russian, he learned how to fight and blend in because if you wanted to take down the best, you had to be the best.

Regardless of what Daniel learned, she still eluded him; he rarely found an actual location she was at and wherever he went, he was one step behind her. A month ago, an attack on New York city had finally revealed her to him; The Avengers had 'defended' New York against a massive invasion. Daniel didn't know why she was pretending to be some hero and he didn't care why; all he knew was finally she was revealed to him and he would finally seek out his revenge.

The Black Widow turned into a large alley, possibly taking a shortcut but Daniel wouldn't take the risk of walking into a trap. He turned into a building on his left and walked up the steps before entering, walking into what looked like some commercial business office. Daniel walked all the way through, increasing his pace somewhat and taking off his hat, glasses, and suit jacket in order to change his appearance as much as possible before continuing to trail her. Just as he left the building, Daniel dumped the items into a trashcan and stepped out into the slightly chilly New York Air. As soon as he walked out, she was passing the building and they made eye contact. Daniel grinned at her and whistled, pretending to be another horned up man seeing a beautiful woman in the streets; it worked as she rolled her eyes and kept walking, ignoring his advances. Daniel counted to twenty before starting to follow her, hoping the crowd would cover him tailing her because he couldn't risk letting her out of his sight again.

Natasha kept walking for a couple of blocks, never glancing behind her or doing anything suspicious. Daniel was elated that her time with the so-called Avengers had lowered her guard so much. Finally, she had turned into another alley and Daniel quickened his pace, eager to end this chase and begin the real fight.

Soon enough, Daniel reached the Alley and turned into it, seeing Natasha walk down it to the other side.

"Wait! Hey! Miss!" Daniel shouted, jogging a little too close some of the distance between them. Natasha turned around and immediately looked on edge.

"Have you been following me?" She asked curtly, turning sideways in an almost casual defensive position.

"No.. okay, yeah I have but you're just so pretty and I wanted to know if you would go out with me?" Daniel asked, smiling a little with his hands out in front of him with the palms spread.

"So you decided to follow me into an alley? You don't think thats weird?" Natasha asked, relaxing only a little bit, her face still in a neutral expression.

"Well, maybe a little but I can't help wanting to get to know you." said Daniel, trying to ease her a little so she would lower her guard more.

"You were following since that building, when you whistled, right?" questioned Natasha, tilting her head a little while she spoke "That was almost three blocks."

"Well, yeah.. Sorry about the crude gesture" Daniel stated, still smiling a little "I just wanted your attention."

"Interesting." Natasha responded, an unreadable look on her face "That was a good trick, going into the building instead of the alley with me - how did you know it would lead to the other side?"

The minute she said it, Daniel jumped forward with his elbow aimed for her face. Natasha pushed his elbow up higher and aimed a punch towards his unguarded midsection - Daniel brought his knee up to protect it and take the brute of her punch. Daniel dodged her next kick and ran to his right toward the alley wall, jumping at it and then using the momentum to throw a quick fist at Natasha but she rolled away and looked up at Daniel.

The Black Widow sprung at him, doing a slide kick to take out his legs but Daniel jumped over them and ended in a roll, turning about to face her. She was already coming at him with a fist but he blocked it and quickly headbutt her in return, where she fell back a little. Daniel grabbed a bag of trash and swung it around before flinging it at her, hoping to distract her. Natasha grabbed a trash can lid and pushed the bag away before slinging the lid at Daniel in response, doing a flying kick towards him right after it. Daniel did a back handspring to avoid the kick and when he came out of it, he rose his fist to resume the fight but felt an electric jolt spread throughout his flow of energy didn't stop and Daniel felt at his back, only being able to grab an arrow and pull it out in stunned silence before another replaced the first, bringing him first to his knees and then unconsciousness.

"Thanks, Barton." Natasha said, looking up at her partner and friend, Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye.

"Anytime. Do you know why he was after you?" asked Clint, shouldering the bow he was so famous for.

"Not yet, but I'm going to find out. He was definitely trained though." responded Natasha, getting her phone out to call it into S.H.I.E.L.D's Director Fury for orders on what to do with the man.

"Trained by who?" Clint questioned aloud, looking at the handsome guy lying crumpled in front of the master spy he viewed as family.

"That is the real question, isn't it?"


	2. Captured

_If you prick us, do we not bleed?_

_ If you tickle us, do we not laugh?_

_ If you poison us, do we not die?_

_ And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?_

_ - William Shakespeare-_

Daniel kept his eyes closed when he woke up, keeping his breathing level. He knew that he needed to pretend to be asleep as long as he could to gather any useful information that may present itself. Daniel heard movement outside the room, what sounded like a lot of footsteps in a hallway. He counted to two minutes before opening his eyes, revealing to him the gray room he was in. He was sitting upright in a chair with his hands and feet restrained, there was a camera in the top left corner and right corner of the room, and the rest of the room was completely devoid of any objects or cracks. No windows, no bars, just one single door.

"I have to pee." Daniel stated out loud, looking up at the cameras. The cameras didn't move an inch and Daniel sighed, wondering how he could have been so stupid to get captured so easily. He should have known better than to have let her out of his sight long enough for Natasha to call back up.

"Row, Row, Row your boat, gently down the stream.." Daniel began to sing loudly, and he kept it up for the next hour until finally there was a noise at his door. He didn't cease his singing at all, but he straightened himself with interest as the door began to open, revealing a man in a uniform with the S.H.I.E.L.D insignia on it.

"My name is Agent Donavan. I'm going to be conducting your interrogation today." said the Agent, his hair gelled and his back straighter than a wooden plank.

"Is this an interrogation or am I being waited at Applebee's?" Daniel replied, smiling a little at the man. He couldn't believe that The Black Widow was allowing someone else to question him, it was almost insulting. "I'm not going to say anything to you, in fact this is the last sentence I'll speak until I talk to Natasha Romanoff."

"We will see about that. What is your name?" asked Agent Donavan, a patient look on his face. Daniel remained silent, staring into the mans eyes with a nonchalant look on his face.

"What is your name?" Agent Donavan asked again, still patiently waiting for an answer. It continued on like this for an hour and a half, at least thats how long Daniel guessed it to be, until finally the man turned and looked at the camera, obviously some kind of signal. They waited in silence for ten minutes before a big man walked in, with bandages around his fists. "This is Agent Mantin. Everytime I ask you a question and you do not answer, he is going to punish you for your insubordinate. Now, What is your name?"

Daniel stared at the man, the nonchalant look never leaving his face, even when Agent Mantin reared back his fist and punched him square in the jaw, snapping Daniel's jaw to the side with the force of the blow. The questioning went like this for hours, and Daniel's blood was on the floor and on both Agent's suits. Daniel hadn't screamed, asked them to stop, or made a single noise; just as he promised. He wasn't in the interrogation room with the two Agents, getting beat; his jaw wasn't dislocated, his eye wasn't black, and his nose wasn't broken. Daniel Rache was deep in his own mind, reliving memories and away from the pain of the moment; just as he was taught to do.

* * *

"_Remember Daniel, pain is just our body telling us we are in danger; it's a signal your nerves gives to your brain. Block off your brain, and there will be no pain. Do you understand?" a man in a blood covered white shirt, with black slacks and shoes on, was cleaning more blood off of his fists and lecturing a teenage Daniel, whose face was swollen to the point he could barely be recognized. _

"_Uncle Alex, I can't; I can't take anymore." Daniel's words came out garbled, and blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. His lips were busted and his face twisted into one of pure agony as he talked._

"_If you can't even take a little beating you can't kill a trained assassin; are you weak? Are you going to give up on your parents? DID THEY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?" The man, Alex, shouted the last bit and emphasized it with another punch; the sound of crunching bone resounded throughout the dingy room they were in. "Get out of your head, Daniel. Get out of your head. Think about memories, poems, songs; anything you concentrate on hard enough can be a brick wall to block your mind."_

"_It hurt's too bad, Uncle." Daniel cried out, as his vision began to blur. "Everythings going dark!"_

"_Push, Daniel. Push yourself." Alex yelled at him, slapping him across the face with the back of his hand. "You wanted this, don't be pathetic; you have to push."_

* * *

_ A ten year old boy was running down the halls, his hair a dark brown and still messy from sleep. He grinned wide, showing the gap in his tooth as he saw his Dad at the stove, making his favorite breakfast; scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast with butter on it in the shape of a smiley face. _

"_Daddy!" screamed the boy, running up to him with his arms up. The man, in his late thirties with the same messy, dark brown hair, picked up the little boy and swung him to rest against his hip while he scrambled the eggs with the other hand. _

"_Hey Danny, you got up late today, huh?" the man grinned at his kid, the light reflecting off his glasses. "You missed your favorite cartoon!" _

"_Daddy, I told you!" Danny said with an exasperated sigh, a cute pout on his lips "My favorite cartoon is Scooby now not the Ninja turtles!" _

"_Oh! I'm sorry, baby" Daniels dad laughed, tickling him a little "Does this mean you don't want to be Daddy's little ninja anymore?"_

"_I wanna solve mysteries!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands out in the air._

"_That sounds like f-" Danny's dad was caught off by another voice, coming from the front door as it opened and closed._

"_Daniel? Mark?" a woman's voice asked out loud, getting closer to the kitchen._

"_In here." said Danny's dad, his arm tightening around Daniel. Danny never understood why his Daddy and Mom were so serious around each other; people who love each other laugh and tickle each other._

"_Breakfast? Shouldn't you be training, Daniel?" Danny's mom tone was angry; Danny's mom was angry a lot but she said it was because she wants the best for Daniel. "Mark, shouldn't he already be training and not eating that garbage? I leave for three days and this is what I come back too." _

"_Linda, it's just breakfast. We were going to train afterwards. We woke up a little late." Mark replied, slowly starting to put Daniel down onto the floor. _

"_Daniel, go to the training room and start your combo's, okay sweetheart? I'll be in there in a little while, I need to talk to your father." Laura gave Danny a smile and rubbed his head, gently nudging him towards the room._

"_Okay, Mom." said Danny as he walked out, looking back at his Daddy shutting off the stove._

* * *

Cold water splashed onto Danny, jolting him awake. He must have passed out after awhile, he didn't remember how long they had tried to get information out of him. Daniel opened his eyes and saw Agent Donovan in front of him, no expression on his face and a bucket in his hand. The room looked virtually the same except there was now another chair sat in front of Daniel, and the Agent had changed clothes since he had last saw him.

A moment passed where nothing happened, but then the door opened and in walked Natasha Romanoff, her red hair down and she had changed from street clothes into a S.H.I.E.L.D. skin tight uniform. She crossed the small room and took a seat at the chair, crossing her legs and looking at Daniel with an unreadable expression.

"Good Morning." said Natasha, her green eyes staring into Daniel's own dark brown ones. Daniel had waited for this moment for years, to look into the eyes of the woman who had killed his parents. He didn't respond to her, only flicking his eyes at Agent Donovan and then staring back into hers.

"May we have a minute, Agent Donovan?" asked Natasha, turning to him as she spoke.

"Yes, Agent Romanoff. I'll be right outside the door." Agent Donovan replied, before turning and exiting the room, shutting the door after he had left.

"Now, what is your name." asked Natasha, her eyes never leaving Daniels.

"I know your name, Natasha Romanoff. I know what you've done. I know about Budapest." Daniel said, leaning forward as he talked, a small smile growing on his face as her eyes widened fractionally, the only reaction she gave to his statement.

"Why were you following me?" Natasha asked, leaning back a little in her seat.

"I was trying to kill you, but you're even better than I've heard; and you cheated." said Daniel "You called in backup. The infamous Black Widow used to always work alone, have you gone soft?"

"You move fast and you are strong but you gave yourself away by following too close and you were too bold; I guess you got a little excited." stated Natasha, a small frown on her full lips.

"I guess so" Daniel replied, leaning back into his seat and testing the restraints on his arms for the hundredth time.

"What is your name?" Natasha asked again, never breaking eye contact.

"Would you like to play a game? You ask a question, and I'll answer, but then I ask you a question, and you have to answer." Daniel suggested this with a small laugh, knowing he was never going to get anywhere unless he gave up something as well.

"Alright, answer my question." Natasha said, unclipping a pen and had it poised to write down any information in a file that sat in her lap.

"My name is Daniel." Daniel told her, smiling "Where am I?"

"You're in a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. What's your last name, Daniel?" Natasha asked, never blinking or giving any other readable emotion. They were both dancing, giving the shortest and briefest responses; unwilling to give the most information in the exchange.

"Rache. Are we still in New York?" asked Daniel, the curiosity of where they could have taken him over powering any other questions he had.

"Yes. Do you work for an organization?" asked Natasha

"I work for an organization on a frequent basis, yes, but I do not pledge my loyalty to any one corporation or group." Daniel said his words slowly, trying to phrase them correctly as to not incriminate himself unduly. "Why are you pretending to be a hero, working with the Avengers?"

"I'm not pretending to do anything, I'm doing my job." answered Natasha briskly, then her eyes glazed over for a minute. "However, I have to cut our interview short today. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon, Daniel."

Natasha got up from her chair and left the room, file in hand and she never looked back. As soon as the door shut, Daniel let out a breathe; he hoped she hadn't gained anything he didn't want her too from their little talk.

A/N: Hey guys xD Thank you to my one reviewer! I have a lot of ideas for this story and it's going to be a fun ride, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I will. Please review! I cannot stress this enough, I want feedback and critique; tell me how I can make this better and suggestions will always be taken under advisement! Also, the more reviews I get the more I will update, and I know you want that!

xoxo

Rache.


End file.
